Zootopia Scenarios
by TrentonIncorperated
Summary: So this story is basically the content that we all wish to see that wasn't shown in the movie! Here's the official summary below! Thanks! Ever wander what type of awkward tension there would be if Judy Hopps' parents met Nick? Or if Judy had a nightmare where Nick attacked her? Or even if Judy and Nick will get engaged (it's in the far future)? Well you've viewed the right story!"
1. Chapter 1 - Nick Meets the Hopps Family

**ATTENTION! Zootopia/Zootropolis is a move like none ever made before, and If you're reading this to see how great Zootopia is, don't take it from me! Watch the movie! As of me writing this right now, It is in theaters, and is estimated to be released on DVD/blue ray/On Demand in July 2016. If you've already watched the movie, go ahead and enjoy my work. While it isn't as good as Zootopia itself, I still try my best. Again, please watch the movie before you read this. SPOILERS will follow as well as IN-MOVIE REFERENCES that pre-movie readers won't understand. Zootopia is an incredible movie and is best watched rather than spoiled!**

 **Thank you, and enjoy my hard work!**

 **\- Trenton Entertainment**

 **Anyways, now that my advertising monster of a paragraph is over, Zootopia! Holy - (yea, I'm going to keep this story clean for the sake of younger readers, knowing that the movie is PG and is based on a wide variety of audiences, children included. Then again, why would someone under ten be on this Zootopia Scenarios story. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT EACH CHAPTER IS SET IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. This simply means that each chapter will have one theme (or scenario) that it will stick to throughout the chapter, however, long or short it is. Some of the other scenarios may also be referenced in other scenarios. Hopefully, you understand, and if you don't just read the story and you'll catch on. So, without further or zoo (I am so sorry), Zootopia Scenarios!**

 **Chapter One - Nick Meets the Hopps Family**

A deep sigh slipped out Nick's throat, a sign of his anxiety over the next few days. It wasn't meant by Nick to catch Judy's attention, as she was driving and he thought it would be best that she paid attention to the road, though it didn't go unnoticed by the bunny. She glanced over at Nick, who looked away from her instantly, staring out the window like nothing had happened.

"Listen," she said, looking back on the road ahead of her, "I know you think that this weekend is going to be awful."

"That's because it is going to be awful," Nick said, staring expressionless out the front window. Normally when he spoke, it was through a smirk too wide for his face. This time, he was being dead-serious, which was new to Judy. "Foxes and bunnies just…they don't get along." He said turning to look at Judy.

"Then why are you here?" She said. "You're a fox, I'm a rabbit, we get along fine." She said assuringly though deep inside she was nervous as well.

"See, that's the thing," Nick said, turning his whole torso towards her and setting an elbow on his armrest. "The reason I'm with you was fate. You happened to buy me a jumbo pop and happened to see me melting it on a rooftop. After that, you drug me into the whole case, and looking back on it, I'm glad that you did." He said using his hands to emphasize his words. "You already know it, that I love you, but I've solved a mass-crime case with you, Judy, not your family." Nick was right, he had a point. It took a while for him to warm up to her, but it did happen over a few days. And that's exactly what they were doing with Judy's family, spending a weekend at the family farm. Judy had wanted to show Nick her family for a while, though Nick loathed it, seeing that all bunnies that he ever interacted with, besides Judy, were automatically disturbed by his presence. After all, he was a fox, natural enemies and hunter of the cottontail-creatures. Of course, a fox hasn't actually attacked a bunny since thousands of years ago, but they still had a bad vibe around bunnies. He was a predator, they were prey. He liked meat, they liked carrots. He had canine teeth, they had buck teeth. The only thing that they had in common were things that all animals had. Eyes, feet, arms, but everything else was different. They were made to hate each other, and here Nick was, visiting a place called "Bunnyburrow".

"Just trust me," Judy said trying to sound as optimistic as possible. "They'll love you! They already befriended their local pie chef, and he's a fox." Nick thought about it, and even though he once sold popsicles, he never did it with a passion. He already knew that this fox, whoever he was, was committed to his work if he was to befriend a family of bunnies for it. He finally just decided to agree with her. There was no going back, they were half way there and getting closer every second that passed.

"Ok." Nick finally answered after a long, thoughtful pause, "I just hope they're like you, carrots." Judy laughed.

"They're my family! I practically am them!" She said putting a paw to her chest.

"When you put it that way, it just sounds weird."

"And it sounds weird when you call me "Carrots". I mean, carrots? They're ok, but there are plenty of other vegetables that I like as well." The nickname "Carrots" was given to her as a very stereotypical name on their first case because of course, bunnies have to love carrots the same way that horses like apples and elephants liked peanuts. Even as Nick's respect for Judy progressed, her nicknames never changed.

"It doesn't to me," Nick answered with a smirk. Judy rolled her eyes.

"So what if I call you…Nicky?" Judy seemed impressed with it.

"Already taken," Nick said. Judy tilted her head in confusion.

"By who?"

"Mr. Big."

Thinking back to it, Mr. Big, the rather small shrew did call Nick "Nicky". She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove.

"Alright then…what about green shirt?"

"You know, I have different color shirts, right?"

"Furry-face?"

"Don't you have fur in your facial area as well?"

"Nick the slick?"

"Your awful at nicknames."

Judy finally just gave up on nicknames and continued to drive. Nick glanced out his window to see a sign rush by.

Bunnyburrow – 10mi

Nick gulped nervously. If he didn't make a good impression on Judy's parents, it could ruin a part of their relationship forever. Overwhelmed with stress, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, tightly gripping the armrest with one paw. As he looked back outside, he realized that most of the urban areas and suburbs were missing, now replaced with fields of crops and rural towns. He was startled when something warm and fuzzy was placed on top of his hand that was gripping the armrest. Looking over, he saw that it was Judy's paw on top of his. Nick looked up to see Judy looking at him with a warm smile.

"Thank you for coming." She said sincerely. Nick forced a smile.

"Anything for you." He responded sweetly. There was something that seemed to calm him down about her. He tried to imagine a village full of bunnies just like her. They would laugh at the same stuff and spend time together. Maybe this won't be so bad… Nick thought, his gaze returning to the windows of the car with Judy's paw still on top of his.

His grip on the armrest loosened.

Nick's heart dropped as he saw a small, roadside sign announcing the arrival of Bunnyburrow. Impending doom. He thought. All along, he knew that the time would come when they arrived. The dreaded time when he would have to step out of the car and meet Judy's mother and father face to face, not to mention all her brothers and sisters. Hopefully, they were too young to understand the relationship between bunnies and foxes. Judy continued to drive quietly as the road turned off the main interstate and headed for a small gathering of quaint, little homes. Nick looked out his window to see bunnies everywhere. Walking down the street, having picnics, sitting on benches. They were everywhere, more than he had ever seen before. They were in many different colors. Nick was used to Judy's gray fur, and the sight of tan, black, white, and brown bunnies just looked strange to him. Most animals had a variety of fur color, foxes and bunnies both included. The car drove through downtown, leaving the mass of cottages behind. The road turned to gravel as they drove past acres of farmland. He saw carrot's (of course), radishes, blueberries (his favorite), blackberries, raspberries, and turnips growing in fertile soil just beyond the road.

Finally, the car parked just outside of a barn. Judy took the key out of the engine and let out a sigh.

"We're here!" She exclaimed with excitement though Nick didn't move. Judy's ears dropped behind her head at the sight of Nick. "They'll love you." She said though Nick wasn't sure if that was true. He seemed to be glued to the seat, his paws moving slowly as he relieved his surrounding area was filled with farms. There was a red barn with two storage silos , a water well next to an old, rusted water tower, and a pleasant little home that Nick guessed was Judy's childhood house. Finally, he put a paw on the door handle, and with a deep breath, he twisted it and climbed out of the car. Judy did the same, making sure that Nick didn't return to the car and lock himself inside. She closed her door after he closed his, and then she locked it with her keys. There was no going back.

Nick walked around to the other side of the car, where Judy was.

"They probably don't know we're here yet." She said. "Come on." She waved a paw towards the house as she began to walk. The hike from the car to the house felt like five miles, even though it was just around ten feet. Nick already began to play out different scenarios and what to say if they happened.

Judy knocked on the door, then withdrew her paw to her side. Nick stood a distance behind Judy as if almost to hide himself.

"I told them were coming, so if you're wondering why the house is so clean..." She said as they waited for the door to open. "And I mentioned that I was bringing you." She added. At least, they knew, and they didn't just find their daughter outside with a random fox.

Nick clenched as the doorknob twisted and the door opened to the inside.

"Judy?" A male, country-sounding voice said, one that you would expect from someone wearing overalls and who drove a tractor around. Out of the house walked a brown, semi-pudgy rabbit with floppy ears, wearing a hat with a carrot on it and you guessed it, overalls.

"It's so good to see you, honey." A female voice chimed as a gray rabbit wearing a pink dress emerged from the home. She looked much more like Judy, with almost the same gray fur and her eyes were the same color, only her's were a tiny bit faded. She rushed up and gave Judy a hug, the male rabbit smiling just behind the two. He then looked past them to see Nick, who was standing with his hands behind his back, looking down at the ground. His smile faded slightly. Once Judy and her mother broke apart from their hug, she turned to see Nick as well.

Great. Nick thought as all eyes were trained on him. Judy's mom was the first to speak.

"Oh, and you must be Nick…" She said with a faint smile though Nick could tell that in her eyes there was caution. Nick smiled as well as he could, nodding his head as he stepped forward.

"Hi. You must be Mrs. Hopps." He said politely in the smoothest voice he could make. Judy smiled, glad to see that Nick was actually socializing, and doing pretty good at it.

"Yes, that's me." She said with a nervous chuckle. "Bonnie Hopps, though you can just call me Mrs. Hopps…like you already did."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, nice to meet you, Nick." The male rabbit said, stepping forward. "I'm Stu." He said extending a paw. Nick shook it politely, then shook Mrs. Hopps' paw.

"Judy's told us so much about you." Mrs. Hopps said. "You're an officer with Judy now, am I correct?" Nick nodded. So far, he seemed to be doing fine. He hadn't stuttered or said anything threatening or strange.

"Yes." Nick replied, "She was actually the one to hire me." Mrs. Hopps smiled, turning to Judy.

"Well, there you go! Buddy cops!" She laughed.

"Well, why don't both of you come in," Stu said with a wave. "It's rather hot out here." Mrs. Hopps agreed with a nod. Judy turned to Nick as the walked inside with a smile saying,

"Not too bad."

Nick smiled back, feeling just a little more confident than before.

The house was rather small. Nick had to duck his head as he went under the doorframe, closing the door behind him. The house was what Nick had expected. A nice country home with quaint wallpaper, several small items and trinkets and many photos mounted on the walls and sitting on the mantle above a small fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps sat down in two chairs in the living room, while Judy and Nick both sat on a couch. Nick's head almost hit the ceiling, seeing that he was taller than most bunnies. And he had a feeling that Stu nor Mrs. Hopps ever thought that a fox would come into their home, that is without stealing something.

"Well," Mrs. Hopps said charmingly, "we're both so happy to see you two." Judy sat comfortably while Nick sat upright, trying to be as formal as possible. His eyes scanned the room, looking at the gallery of pictures. There were ones of Judy with her parents, Judy with some other bunnies he didn't know, and over the fireplace one large picture of what looked like over 200 bunnies. A small sign was hung above it reading "The Hopps Family".

"So Nick," Mrs. Hopps said, catching his attention. "What did you do before you met Judy?" Nick looked down, his mouth open slightly as he thought. Judy cringed, wishing that they could just avoid the question. The fact that Nick was a con artist who sold Popsicles in the shape of a paw with the punny nickname, "Pawpsicles."

"I worked in the food industry," Nick said, looking back up. Judy was surprised at how he skillfully avoided the question. He was a fox after all, and they aren't only known for being thieves, but also being sly and cunning. Stu's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He said excitedly. "Well, as obvious as it is, we are too." He said, straightening the cap on his head with the carrots. "Carrots, potatoes, blueberries, raspberries, and so on. Basically, any berry or tuber that you can name." Nick's expression improved at the word 'blueberries'.

"Oh, I've tried your blueberries before." He said with wide eyes and a smile. "They're incredible! However you grow those berries, please don't stop." They both laughed.

"Aww shucks," Mrs. Hopps said, "it's really nothing. We just buy the seeds and plant them in the ground. Anyone can do it."

"So, how long have you been together, with Judy?" Stu asked. Judy blushed a little.

"Well, I mean, uhh…" Nick stuttered on his words. He never really called it 'being together', but honestly, he wouldn't mind being Judy's boyfriend. They've already admitted their love for each other before, so technically they were already in a relationship.

"We met around three months ago," Judy answered for him. A flashback of memories flooded back of their first case. How Judy booted his stroller and crashed a subway train with her. Good times. He thought, even though during those moments, he didn't realize how much fun he was having. Judy continued, "He helped me on a case, the one that set my high reputation at the ZPD." She said, looking over to Nick with a smile. "After the case, they were looking for more officers, and so I asked if he wanted to sign up, and he did." The rest of the evening went pretty well. Judy helped Nick through it by talking with him, and Nick was earning a pretty good reputation on the bunnies' parents. All was going smoothly, that is until that night.

It was around nine that everyone started to bed down. Nick was in a food coma after he stuffed himself with blueberries at dinner.

"So where are all your brothers and sisters?" Nick asked drowsily, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

"Well," she said, "most of them are older than me, so they've moved out by now, but the younger ones are on a survival camp-out with one of my uncles." It sounded like something that would be fun to Nick when he was younger though his ranger-scout days were long gone. "Half the reason I picked this weekend is so that I wouldn't have fifty little bunnies running around. For your sake." She said looking at Nick.

He yawned loudly. "So where do they sleep?"

"Oh, most of them sleep in the barn." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"The barn?" He repeated.

"I know what your thinking, but the second floor of the barn is actually rather nice, but all the beds are too small for any of us." She explained. "Tonight, you can have the guest bed. I'll take the-"

"Uh, I don't think so." He interrupted. Judy gave a surprised look. "You take the guest bed, carrots." Her cheeks flashed a quick shade of pink.

"That's really nice Nick, but, where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." Nick insisted. Judy shook her head in denial.

"No way. It's as hard as a board. You won't be able to sleep." She said, glancing into the living room. The couch was too small for Nick to lay across, and it was rather firm, with a thin layer of fabric stretching over the interior, which was most likely made of boards.

"You know," Stu said from behind Nick, startling him slightly because Nick didn't know he was there, "the guest bed is a queen size. It will fit both of you." Judy's face turned as red as the raspberries that they grew in the fields.

"It's fine really," Nick said sheepishly, surprised that Judy's father was being so loose about them sharing a bed, "I can sleep on the couch." Even Stu seemed surprised. I guess the couch is well known throughout the family for being uncomfortable.

"Well," Stu replied scratching the back of his head, "honestly, you'd be better off sleeping on the ground." He let out a little chuckle, even though he was being dead serious.

"Sure," Nick said lightly, "I'll-"

"Dad, we can sleep in the guest bedroom." She said finally, not daring to look at Nick, who she knew would be blushing in a deeper red than his fur. "We both need a mattress to sleep on, after all, tomorrow I want to teach Nick how to grow blueberries. You need some good night sleep to farm like that." Nick was surprised that Stu was just ok with this. Was he serious? Does he just not realize what's going on? Did he and Mrs. Hopps adopt all their children?

"Ok then. I think that it would be best for both of you. It's a soft bed." He said. "Well, I'm goin' to bed. Night!" He said turning and walking away, leaving Nick to only look at Judy in pure confusion.

"Are you serious?" Nick said, his eyes wide. "You even seemed up for it and all."

"Stop," Judy said, holding up a finger. "You're the guest, and I don't want to sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough for three, or maybe even four. Nothing else said." She said, turning on her heels and walking down a hallway. "It's in here, you know." She hollered. Nick just stood still for a moment, finally following her.

The room had one window, a dresser, a full-length mirror (for a bunny, because as Nick looked into it, he only saw his torso and legs), and the bed. The bed was a queen size, with white sheets and a quilt, most likely sewn by Mrs. Hopps. Judy walked around to the far side of the bed, placing her phone on the dresser. She turned and pointed a finger at Nick before he could say anything.

"Don't even think about-"

"About what?" Nick replied, making Judy even more frustrated.

"Anything!" She insisted. "Now, I'm tired and I'm going to get some sleep." She said, turning the lights out and, laying down, pulling the blanket up to her neck with her arms out on top. Nick thought everything through before he laid down next to her. The bed wasn't too small though it didn't exactly give Nick and Judy all the space in the world between them. A king sized bed would be much better.

For a while, it was quiet. Judy stared up at the ceiling while Nick laid on his side, his back facing Judy. And it stayed that way for a while, both of them laying still. Even though Judy was the one who insisted that they both got to sleep on a bed, she was still slightly embarrassed. Finally, Nick rolled over on his back so now both of them were staring up at the roof. Nick didn't dare look over at Judy, and Judy didn't dare look at Nick. Finally, Nick decided to break the silence for the better of both of them.

"You parents are nice." He said. At first, there was no reply. Nick thought that Judy may be asleep and that he was just talking to absolutely no one. He was relieved when Judy responded.

"I told you that you'd be fine." She said in a quiet voice. "They already knew Gideon, the baker, so it could have been worse. Imagine being the first fox for them to meet face to face." She said with a slight chuckle, followed by a sigh.

"I'm glad that you drug me here," Nick said, finally glancing over at her. She was staring straight up with tired eyes.

"What, so that you could eat blueberries and sleep in the same bed as me?" She quickly regretted her words, as they sounded harsher than she intended them too.

"…No" he said after a pause, "I'm just…glad that I know that I'm good in the Hopps family book." He said with a soft chuckle, but it quickly faded. "You know, most rabbits despise me." He said, pursing his lips between sentences. "Even your parents seemed a little nervous at their first looks at me."

Judy finally rolled over, facing Nick.

"You're a fox, they're rabbits. Most rabbits _despise_ foxes." She said. "It's natural." Nick sighed, admitting the facts.

"I guess." Judy paused for a moment, then a small, tender smile spread across her lips.

"You know, I don't despise you…" She said. Nick rolled to face her. They were now looking directly into each other's faces.

"That's good." He said. They both chuckled quietly. "You know," he said, a smile forming, "I do roll in my sleep." He said. Judy gave a shocked look.

"Me too." She said, making him laugh a little. It got quiet again. Nick looked deeply into Judy's eyes that seemed to glow even with no light. Judy looked down in embarrassment after seeing Nick staring, almost soullessly in her direction. Slowly, Nick reached over, gently taking Judy's paw into his own. She blushed for what had to be the fifth time that night. Then, as they slowly began to drift to sleep, they both noticed something. It wasn't awkward anymore. They fell asleep, their paws clasped together, fingers intertwined.

And when they admitted they both rolled in their sleep, they weren't lying.

Golden sunlight streamed through the one window in the room, painting it with light. Normally, Nick was up before the sunlight, and if he did sleep in, the early-morning sunrise would immediately wake him. As for Judy, it depended on her mood. When she was excited for an upcoming day, she could wake up without an alarm clock, and if she wasn't looking forward to a day, it took the work of at least five alarms set on her phone.

Nick stirred. His eyelids fluttered, light seeping through them, making him squint shut. It took him a moment to regain consciousness. Slowly, his eyes opened. He was staring at the ceiling, the same way he fell asleep, only this time it was a bright yellow as the light from the window made it. There was a fuzzy presence on top of him. His first thought was the blanket, but it took him until he looked down at himself to find out. He was at the very edge of the bed and Judy was laying on her back, draped over him. Her head was hanging off the bed, her eyes closed majestically. Her chest slowly would rise and fall in a continuous cycle. At first, Nick was shocked but then remembered that they both rolled in their sleep, obviously her more than him. Soon enough, he found himself stuck in a situation. He didn't want to wake Judy up, as she was sleeping so peacefully, yet at the same time, his legs were starting to tingle from loss of blood flow. So there he sat, for at least thirty minutes with a bunny on top of him until finally he felt like he would have to amputate his lower body if he didn't do something.

"Good morning, whiskers." He said in a smooth, soft voice. After a short minute of nothing, she slowly began to move. She stretched, then her eyes opened, startled to be laying off the side of the bed. Her eyes darted to Nick, who was very close to her, no, he was literally under her.

"What the…" She muttered, still overwhelmed with fatigue.

"You do roll a lot in your sleep," Nick said with a wide smirk. She quickly shot up to a sitting position and got off him.

"Oh, goodness I…" She said turning pink. Nick could only laugh. It was funny to watch her like this. He stretched his legs, the sensation as blood flow returned to his legs. Judy sprang off the bed, still staring at him in disbelief.

"Hey," he said throwing his paws up, "you were the one who decided to lay on top of me." Judy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I was asleep." She muttered. "How long were you awake?" Nick's smirk grew too wide for his face.

"Long enough…." Nick slurred. Judy's eyes grew wide.

"You were watching me sleep, weren't you?" She said, waiting for an answer. "Nick?"

"I didn't want to wake you up. You sleep like an angel, for the most part." Judy blushed, still angry with him at the same time.

Soon enough they were awake and eating breakfast. They had both decided not to mention how they woke up, and Mrs. Hopps had yet to know that they were sleeping in the same bed. Nick prayed that Stu wouldn't say anything about it.

Mrs. Hopps made blueberry pancakes with the few blueberries that she could find, as most of them were gone because Nick ate almost all of them the previous night. He made sure to thank her politely for picking his favorite food, like the good fox that he was trying to be.

"I think that they're starting to really like you," Judy said as they walked out of the house. Judy had wanted to take Nick on a tour of the farm, including the blueberry bushes. Of course, he was up for it.

"You think so?" He said, his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Well, I mean, mom thinks that your sweet and polite and dad thinks that your funny and if he trusted us to sleep together, I'd say that you're off to a real good start."

"Yea about that," Nick said slowly. "I don't think your mom knows that we slept in the same bed." Judy was quick to respond.

"She does."

Nick gulped, thinking about that whole breakfast, Mrs. Hopps could have been watching his every move it intently. He scolded himself as he remembered that he didn't ask to be excused.

Judy walked him through the barn, showing him the silos and the upstairs. She was right about the upstairs being well-kept. There were several different rooms, each one had a few bunk beds in it with several different belongings from the bunnies that lived there. Hats, posters, toys, and other personal items. Next was the fields. There were acres upon acres of vegetables. They seemed to go on forever. Judy picked one up out of the ground, offering it to Nick.

"No thanks." He said pushing her hand aside. "I'll stick to blueberries." Judy waved the carrot in his face as if it would actually tease him, which it didn't.

"They're fresh~" Nick's expression didn't change. With a shrug, Judy took a bite. It was amazing. She hadn't had a carrot from her farm in a while, only store-bought ones sold in Zootopia food markets.

"Can we go to the blueberries now?" Nick said, whining like a child.

"Sure," Judy said, finishing off the carrot. "There really isn't much else to show. Everything is right here." She pointed to the farmland around her. Nick had to admit, it was rather astonishing. Seeing so many crops and so little civilization for miles and miles is something you can't find anywhere in Zootopia. Come to think of it, it had been years since he had left the city. Seeing the country was something rather new for him.

The blueberry bushes were next to the raspberries, blackberries, and the peas. Nick's eyes widened, seeing a huge bush growing thousands of blueberries. He immediately rushed over to it, picking a few off of their stems and throwing them into his maw. Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"Soooo good." He said with a mouthful of berries, the fur around his lips stained blue. Judy giggled, thinking back to his 'polite' manners that he showed at the dinner table. Judy's eyes landed on one berry in particular. It was much larger than the other berries, swollen as if it could soon pop. Judy picked it from the bush, feeling that it was surprisingly heavy, for a blueberry. An idea came to mind. With the correct amount of force and accurate aim, the blueberry would do the trick.

Nick was off in his own little heaven of sweetly tasting fruits when something struck his shirt with a rather powerful sting. He dropped his handful of berries on the ground as he looked down at his shirt. A large, dark blue stain was splattered across his clean, green, Hawaiian shirt. He looked up to see Judy with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Ok, really?" Nick said in a disgusted tone. "Do you know how long it will take to wash this ou-"

A flying berry struck him across the face, right on the cheek. Judy gasped, almost regretting throwing the berry. Almost. Nick had his face turned, his hands covering his cheek.

"Nick...are you ok?" Judy asked nervously, slowly approaching him. She jumped back when Nick quickly spun around wearing a dangerous smirk. His right cheek was painted blue, looking somewhat like war paint.

"Your gonna regret that~" Nick sang in a teasing but deadly tone, then quickly kneeling down, picking up the berries that fell on the ground. Judy was already stepping back as Nick launched the whole handful in her direction. Several berries splattered against her, one hitting her directly between the eyes.

"Oh, it's on." She said, squinting as she glared the fox in the eye.

"As if it wasn't already," Nick scoffed as he hurried behind a bush, collecting up more berries. Judy, wiping the splattered blue remains of berry off her head, did the same. Nick, after collecting enough to fill a pocket, for backup, and a hand, to throw, slowly sneaked around the other side of the bush. He peaked sneakily between branches, spying on the bunny who was just on the other side. He then quickly jumped up over the bush, yelling some sort of battle cry as he launched berries at the unexpecting bunny below. But there was one problem. She was not unexpecting. She threw a clump of berries from her hands as the fox sprang up in the air. The next thing he knew, the red foxes' face was blue. Nick fell to the ground, covering his face, the sound of Judy laughing hysterically itching at his ears as she emerged from around the bush. Acting hurt on the ground, Nick moaned, rolling over. Judy stopped laughing.

"A-Are you ok?" She said, still partially giggling, yet still conserved. Nick put his hands over his face, both to add to the act, and to hide his smirk.

So vulnerable. So naïve. You're excellent at being a bunny.

"Gotcha!"Nick yelled, retrieving. The berries from his pocket as he sprang to live. One after another, he threw the berries at the bunny, practically painting her purple. Now, Judy was on the ground, and frankly, she couldn't stop laughing.

Finally, Nick ran out of berries and they agreed to come to a truce, or at least, Nick decided to giver her mercy from his bullet-fire. Nick took Judy's paw, pulling her to her feet. Her whole body was shaking from the laughter that was exploding inside her.

"You havin' trouble breathing there, ?" Nick teased, bopping her (purple) nose.

"Oh stop it." She said, swatting his hand away. It was as is she was drunk or something, though honestly, Nick preferred her in no other mood.

Stu Hopps was sitting in the same chair that he always sits in. The one next to his wife's chair. He was reading nonchalantly through the newspaper in search of something to read. Not too long earlier, he saw his own daughter's name come up in the paper as head of the police force after she solved the case of the century. Oh, how proud he and Bonnie Hopps were of their determined little girl. Ever since that, he had checked the paper for any more of her, but so far, there had been none.

"Stu?"

Bonnie's voice caught his attention through the paper. He peeked over the top to see her, his wife, walking into the room. She sat down on the chair, her chair.

"Es' Mam?" He said, folding the paper and laying it down on the floor, at the foot of his chair. He noticed as he sat back up that there was a strange look in her eye. Something that gave off an unsettling vibe. She was worried. And he never liked to see when she was nervous.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." She said sheepishly, folding her hands in her lap. Ready for whatever kind of complaint or worry that may or may not be an actual problem, Stu gave her his undivided attention.

"Sure thing sweetheart. What's on your mind?" He asked cheerfully. Maybe if he was to act in a light mood, it could brighten her up a little.

"Well," Bonnie said, looking down while fiddling with her paws, "I am aware that Nick slept with Judy last night." Stu finally realized what it was all about. Honestly, he didn't have a problem with it. Stu could sense trouble. When he looked at a man, he could see what kind of person he was, and normally he kept it to himself. Inside of Nick, he saw someone who may have been untrustworthy in the beginning but was now a caring, loose fox. That's why he had no problems mm with them sleeping in the same bed.

"Well, yes they did. One of em' would have to sleep on the floor, or the couch if they didn't." He said, looking over at the couch. It was a very uncomfortable couch, and everyone knew that.

"Are you sure that were at that level of…of trust yet with him?" She said, her eyes filled with concern and worry for her daughter.

"Is this because he is a fox?" Stu suggested. He never liked foxes. It was natural, after all. They had always warned Judy to steer clear of them. In fact, Stu had been more worried of foxes than Bonnie was at a time. Then, they started buying pies from Gideon Grey, an old enemy of Judy's childhood. He had softened up and become a gray man, which mostly convinced Stu that anyone, whoever they are, can be a good animal.

"No…"She paused, "Yes, maybe, a little. I mean, he could hurt her. What if he does? What if they get into a fight some day, or if he hurts her on accident?" Bonnie began to fret, already imagining it. They were alone right now. Was he endangering her as they speak?

"Bon." He said a nickname that she's grown used to, "so he has claws. It's not his fault he has sharp teeth and claws. He's already proven to be a very polite fox." Stu said. Bonnie sighed, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm just waiting to see something that he does. An act that truly proves that he would never hurt her. Until then, I'm worried." She said, looking out the window at the sun as it was slowly setting. "Until that happens."

It was going to take a good washing to get all the stains out of both of their clothes. Nick would have been more upset about his shirt, that is if Judy's shirt was in any better condition than his own. From the outside, they looked like they had just gotten buckets of blue and purple paint spilled on their head, but they both had the time of their lives.

"So, carrots, what are your parents going to think when they see us like this?" He ran his fingers through his fur, some blueberry coming out with it.

"Well," she said, "there's a pond not too far from the barn." She suggested. The feeling of relaxing in a body of water sounded like paradise for the both of them, as they were both sticky with blueberry juice and hot at the same time. Not exactly a great mix.

"Sounds great to me," Nick commented. Judy took his hand, leading him down a different path towards the pond.

It was pretty much what you would expect from a normal country pond.

Somewhere around thirty to forty feet across in all directions and just about fifteen feet at it's deepest. The water was a blue-green color, the effect of the plant life growing around it. Nick slowly began to unwind his tie from his neck, setting his phone down gently against a tree root. A sudden splash caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw Judy rise to the surface of the water, laughing. She was fully dressed. Agreeing with her choices, he bound his tie back to his neck. After all, every article of clothing that he was wearing (including the tie) was stained with at least one blueberry. Without a second thought, he plunged into the water after Judy.

The water was a nice lukewarm temperature. The water wasn't disgusting, actually, it was rather clear. They could see both their bodies, swimming underneath the water.

"It feels so good to swim! I haven't swam in forever!" Judy remarked, splashing delightfully in the water like a child.

"Yea, me too," Nick said, a smirk making his way onto his stopped splashing and elbowed him.

"Oh come on. Lighten up! When your swimming, your practically defying gravity." She said, plunging under the water and turning a full summersault. She resurfaces, taking a breath of air.

"Ok, yeah. It's water. Fascinating." Judy frowned, seeing that his mood hadn't changed much, so she splashed him. The spray of water in his face sure did get his attention, as he blinked the water from his eyes.

"You sure you wanna do that, cottontail?" He sang, his eyes narrowing. Using both arms, he practically summoned a tsunami on Judy, flooding the poor bunny. If by some odd chance, some part of her was dry, it wasn't anymore. Judy, thinking that in some way, she could put Nick's mini-tsunami to shame, tried to splash him more, but in the long run did little to nothing. With a smug look and a wink, Nick disappearing from the surface. On land, Judy had the advantage of hearing. She could always hear Nick breathing, walking, his clothes shuffling as he moved. But when she was underwater, her hearing was muffled, her one nature-given advantage. As for Nick, he rarely got to express his talent, night vision. Seeing that they see each other most of the time during the daylight hours, there is no need for night vision. But when in dark, murky water, oh heck yes.

Judy jumped at the feel something tapping her on her left. Then, seconds later, another touch on her right. A chill ran down her spine as something furry (most likely, his tail) ran across her back, disappearing into the water. She could see her feet, paddling in the water, but everything beyond that wasn't visible. Then, she was suddenly pulled downward by something that had taken hold of her leg. She plunged all the way to the bottom of the lake until her paws touched the floor. Nick, or his faint silhouette, appeared visible in front of her as the grip on her leg let go. Taking her paw, he jetted them back up to the surface after kicking off the pond floor.

As they surfaced, Judy realized that Nick was chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. You got me. I surrender." She said, putting her paws where he could see them "See."

"It sure feels good to put the old night vision to use again. Or at least, in this case, water vision or whatever." He said a satisfied look on his red, furry face. "Fox two, bunny zero." Judy elbowed him hard, resulting in a gasp for air, followed by a raspy chuckle.

"Whatever." She remarked, rolling her eyes."

Back at the house, Judy and Nick were in the guest bedroom, dressing into new clothes. The old clothes had been hung up, still dripping wet with pond water.

"Alright, turn around," Judy said, sheepishly. Nick wasn't a pervert, like some

people Judy met in Zootopia, so she trusted him to stay facing the wall while she changed her top.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to just leave the room." He suggested, turning on his heels to face the door.

"Your fine." She said. "This will only take a second."

"Whatever floats your boat, carrots," Nick said lightly, a smug grin plastered

on his furry face as he faced the door.

"What will your mother think, you changing in my presence?" Nick said, letting out a playful gasp and covering his gawking mouth with his paw.

"Oh shut it. I've known you for long enough and this will only take one moment. The door's locked and my parents are on the other side of the house." Judy said from behind him. Something inside of him wanted to turn around, only for the sake of taking face to face. But in order to keep a trustworthy relationship between two creatures who are already rivals and normally get along, he continued to stare at the door, slowly memorizing the wood patterns on the door. Judy quickly shuffled through her open suitcase, picking out a blue and white blouse and thin, stretchy, white pants.

"Alright, I'm done," Judy announced, placing her hand on her hips as if to pose and show off her wardrobe. Nick turned, a nonchalant look on his face. It didn't stay for long. His eyes widened as he saw her clothes. The neck gently looped around her shoulders, exposing her gray fur. It was pale-white and navy blue, striped in a chevron pattern. It fell untucked over a pair of tight, white pants that ran all the way down her legs, loosening at her ankle. Judy gave a paranoid look after seeing the way that Nick looked at her. "Ok. It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad," Nick said simply. His eyes were just a little wider than normal.

"Honestly. It looks really good on you." Judy took a double-take. Nick never acted to serious, unless he was about to start laughing and shout "Just kidding". She waited , but it never happened.

"Well...I'm glad you like it." She exclaimed finally. "You look good too." She said. Nick had only altered his uniform in the slightest. Instead of wearing a green Hawaiian-flowered shirt with khakis and a dark indigo necktie with red and blue stripes , he was now wearing a yellow Hawaiian-flowered shirt with khakis and a dark indigo necktie with red and blue stripes. Nick gasped suddenly, his hands patting down his pockets in a series of frantic movements.

"Oh no no no no no no. This is not good." He said, a worried feeling rushing over him.

"What? What?!" Judy asked desperately, trying to get a little more out of him than "no".

"My phone, genius!" He exclaimed, staring the bunny down through her bright purple eyes. "I left it at the pond." He said. Without another word, he

was out of the room and straight out the front door. Judy jogged out of the room, stopping in the doorway. Her parents were in the kitchen, confused looks on their faces.

"What'd you do, scare him?" Stu said, confused. Judy snorted.

What kind of question in that?

"He left his phone at the pond." She explained. "He's really attached to his phone." Stu mouthed the word "Oh."

"Hey, Speaking...of Nick, could we have a little talk?" Judy's mother asked.

Oh no.

"Sure!"

What'd he do this time?

Judy sat down at the kitchen table, her mother sitting in the chair closest to her.

"I'll be in the living room," Stu said, pointing a thumb to the next room over. Her mom nodded him off as he left.

"So, what's this all about?" Judy asked, folding her arms over each other on the table.

"Well," she said, "Nick, he's real nice. He's proven to be polite and kind to you, but..." She said after a pause, "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?" Judy asked, knowing exactly what she was worried about. She just wanted to explain the full, "he's trustworthy" thing knowing her opinion as well.

"Well, were rabbits. They're foxes. We don't get along very well. Never did." She said with a worried look. "Hundreds of years ago, he would be more of a threat to you and all of us than you can ever imagine."

"Mom, please, Iknow my history. Besides, Nick would never hurt me." Judy said, confidentially, She knew this for a fact. Nick himself had promised this to her before. "Sure he's a fox, but he's nice and he cares about me."

"I know." Her mom said with a heavy sigh. "I just get worried. What if something like what happened in the city happens to him?"

"What, like the savage animal case?"

"Yes, that one." Judy took a breath, just wishing that she would understand that through his teeth and claws and biology was a caring, sweet animal who could also easily get on her nerve, though in the long run, she loved him the whole time. It was going to take something big to make her have full faith in Nick.

"Well, all traces of the serum have been destroyed, and an antidote that has proven to work thoroughly. All the savage predators made a full recovery." Judy said pridefully. The destroying the serum thing had been thanks to her and Nick, when they crashed an abandoned subway train, with style!

"I know." She said for the third time. "I guess your right. I overreact." Right then, the door opened as Nick entered the home, ducking under the door frame. His phone was in his hands. He and Judy's eyes met.

"Found it," he claimed happily. "Fully functional." He said walking into the other room. After a short pause to make sure that he wasn't going to pop out and eavesdrop on their talk, they continued.

"I just hope that he really is who he says he is." Judy's mother said, nervously tapping her paws together. "Foxes just aren't very trustworthy."

"But he is, mom!" She said, realizing that her voice was a little too loud.

"Well, you've only known him for-"

"I've known him for just under a year, mom. I know him very well!"

"Just sometimes, things change."

"He's not going to change. He's not going to suddenly stop carrying about me. He's not going to attack me. He's not going to eat me." Judy declared in a hushed tone, but a frustrated one too.

"Well-" Judy let out a sigh.

"Nevermind. I guess that you'll never understand what I have for him, or understand him in general." Judy got up out of her chair, storming out of the house. Mrs. Hopps was left with an open, un-tucked chair next to her as she walked Judy walk from the house.

"Ugg!" Judy shouted once she was a good distance from the house. "She just, you never, why can't you..." Sighing in utter defeat, she approached the pond. Despite having just changed into an outfit that she adored, she slowly walked into the pond, collapsing onto her back as she sprawled out in a reclining position. The pond water was cool, gently soothing her. I was a little too harsh, wasn't I. Looking up at the sky, stars were appearing as the sun slowly shrank away into its nightly hiding. It was a beautiful sight, viewing nature's lights. In the city, handmade lights choked out the beauty of the stars, but out here, away from the city, it was as if one could see every star in the sky. Swimming was something that she almost never did, but wished she could do more often, so she hoped that it would take her mind off things. Her body drifted slowly out to the middle of the pond with the help of her slowly kicking feet, nothing but her and the large body of water surrounding her.

Thoughts swarmed her mind, thoughts of the relationship that she dreamed of having with Nick, the fox, the predator. If only her mom could understand. Her father seemed to like Nick well enough, for whatever reason. Why can't her mother just be like him? Emotions began to overwhelm her as thoughts of her and Nick's relationship, ruined because of her mother. To hide her tears, she dove down deeper into the pond, the pond water mixing with her tears, hiding them among the many other drops in the pond. All was quiet, calm, and dark. Sometimes, she just wanted it to be this way. To sit in nothingness, or in this case, at the bottom of a pond. Nothing but her and nature. After she felt like her little nature session was over and she needed a fresh breath of air, she started for the surface.

Tug.

Frowning, Judy realized that she was getting nowhere. Her movement was stopped by a mysterious force, disregarding to let her to the surface. In desperation, she tried to swim up again, but something around her ankle tightened, tighter than before this time. Looking down, she saw a mass of seaweed, tightly tangled around her feet. Her eyes widened as fear overtook her. Thoughts of death swarmed in her head, causing her body to go into survival-panic mode. Swimming down to the weeds, she tried to untangle it. The tangle was cleverly wound around her feet, strong and slippery. As she tried to tug it free from her foot, her hands slipped. They couldn't get a good grip on the stuff, and when she did, tugging on it only made it tighter. Tugging with all her might, Judy tried, again and again, her lungs desperately wanting air. Her mind began to swirl, as did the lake around her. Fatigue started to overwhelm her, begging her to close her eyes and fall asleep, though she knew she wouldn't wake up again if she did. Shooting pain shot up her airway and her whole body seemed to stop working. Her limbs grew week until she could hardly move a finger.

Was this it? She thought. After all that I did in the city, I'm going to drown in a pathetic puddle. I'll always be known as that one bunny who drown in the local pond, and my parents will use my tragic story to warn the future children of theirs to be careful in deep water. I'll only be a reminder. Some of my brothers will perform paranormal practices there to see if they could contact my soul after they believe that the pond is haunted with my spirit.

I'll be just another story to tell.

...Meanwhile, in the Hopps household...

Nick searched around the house for Judy, but simply couldn't find her anywhere, which was strange. Normally, she came to him. He slowly listed off the places he had looked in his mind. Not in the Guest Bedroom, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps' room. Nowhere.

"Would you know where Judy went?" He finally asked Mrs. Hopps, who was sitting quietly in the kitchen, as if she was frozen, startled by something.

"Oh, she...went outside." She answered slowly. Nick gave a thankful smile and hurried out the house. Looking around, she was nowhere to be found. There were acres and acres of fields that she could be in. Sighing, he walked over to the barn. As he passed the barn, he also passed the pond. At first, he walked past it, as he didn't see anyone in it, but he returned when he thought he saw something. The water was stirred faintly as if something was just in it. He hurried down to the water's edge, looking around. She was nowhere in sight.

"Judy!" He called. There was no response. Things were starting to get weird.

Pop.

A noise caught Nick's attention. He turned back to the pond. Nothing at first happened, but then, a bubble rose to the surface.

Pop.

Several other bubbles followed it.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Slowly, the grim reality hit Nick and his body went into full shock.

"Oh no." was all that he uttered.

He quickly dove headfirst into the pond, gritting his teeth. His phone was still in his pocket though the device was the last thing on his mind at the moment. His night vision kicking in, he desperately swam around the pond floor until he saw something. His heart sank.

Sprawled out in a flat position was the small body of Judy Hopps. Quickly, he swam over to her, investigating the scene quickly. Seaweed was wrapped tightly around her leg. He pulled and pulled on the substance, but it didn't budge. An idea came to mind, something that could have saved her life, but too bad she didn't have canine teeth. Nick bit into the seaweed. It tasted disgusting, but he didn't care. The thought of loosing her was too much for his heart to bear, which only caused his determination to free her to grow. Thrashing his head, he tore through the weeds until they finally came loose. Taking her limp body in his arms, he kicked off the ground, rising quickly to the surface.

As he swam to the shore, he glanced at her face. It was pale, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open slightly. He sat her limp body on the shore on her back. Worry, fear, and dread. A horrible mixture expressed all over him. Intertwining his fingers, he placed his paws together on her chest and began to perform CPR on her. It was something that was vital to know in the police academy, something that he hadn't taken too seriously, but still remembered how to do. Right now, he was extremely glad that he didn't forget it.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." Nick muttered a number under his breath as he pressed against her chest again and again with all his might. Small tears formed in his eyes as he reached the late twenties. The fear of her death was enough to drive him to his insanity. All the memories that they had together were coming back in a montage, only making the moment worse for him. Once he reached thirty, he took his palms off her chest. He had always wondered that if a time would come where he would kiss Judy. What he was about to do was rather close to it. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers. They were cold and lifeless, causing Nick's stomach to drop inside his chest. He breathed a full breath into her mouth, air blowing through his sharp canine teeth. A few hundred years ago, those same teeth would tear straight through her throat, and yet right now, he was using them to save her. He withdrew, placing his palms back on her chest and beginning to count again.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." The sound of something rustling in bushes nearby caused Nick to glance in the other direction, still continuing to count and compress her chest again and again. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps appeared out of the corner of Nick's eye. A gasp came from Stu and a cry from Bonnie. The two rushed to the scene, Stu standing next to the body of his daughter, Bonnie standing behind him with her hands over her mouth. Nick looked up at the two while he was compressing her chest. Worry, fear, and confusion was shown deeply in both of their eyes. He looked at them in a way that said, "I'm trying the best I can." The same daughter who fulfilled her childhood dream through law school and the academy, finally becoming the first rabbit officer, who solved the biggest case the ZPD (Zootopia Police Department) had ever had and saved Zootopia, her very life was dangling in the arms of a fox, the very creature that could easily slaughter her and would do so one-thousand years prior.

Nick continued with the compressions, dreading having to do mouth to mouth with Judy in front of her parents. They would understand. Hopefully. As he finished, he made sure not to look at her parents. He slammed his lips to hers, thinking about Judy's life at stake. Judy didn't move, so he continued to do chest compressions again, nostalgic tears welling up in Nick's eyes. He let out a shaky breath, catching her parent's attention. It was probably a shock to hear him emotionally unstable. They probably never knew that a fox had emotions. Taking a deep breath, Nick continued with his compressions, a tear falling from his eye and onto Judy's unbreathing chest. Once he reached thirty, he looked Judy in the eye. Her eyelids were closed, and even when she was practically dead, she still looked like an angle when she was "sleeping". Nick breathed a breath into her lungs, and this time, it was effective. Judy's eyes shot open, meeting with Nick's eyes, much closer to her than she ever thought he would be. Nick quickly withdrew, filled with relief, backing up as her parents swarmed her, his cheeks turning red. Judy coughed violently, vomiting up water from her lungs as she knelt on the ground, down on all fours. Her father, patted her back, kneeling next to her.

"Oh, Judy." Her mother exclaimed under the effect of tears. As Judy slowly rose to her shaky feet, she was wrapped in a tight hug from her mother. Her father joined, creating a group hug. Judy was still under the effect of being dead for around three minutes. Her vision was bright and blurry and a light ringing sounded constantly in her ears. All that really surprised her was when she woke up. Feeling Nick's lips pressed gently to hers, waking up under his care. She had always dreamed of it.

The group hug broke up, and Nick and Judy locked eyes once again. Nick started a slow walk towards her, still slightly embarrassed, but Judy rushed up to him, jumping into his arms. The fox was shocked at first, but relaxed, returning the hug tightly. Finally, Judy loosened her grip around Nick and they parted.

"You really had me there, Carrots," Nick said in a caring voice no one in the world would understand but Judy. Nick looked just beyond her to see Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.

"Thank you, Nick." Mrs. Hopps was the first to speak. Her words were sincere and true. "Thank you so much."

"Why, if you weren't there..." Stu said a thankful smile on his face. "Neither of us know CPR." What happened next was the most surprising of all. Mrs. Hopps came up, gently wrapping her arms around Nick.

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter." She said, tears still in her eyes. Stu came in from behind, joining the hug. At this point, Nick was getting weirded out but played it cool.

Soon enough, after what felt like a million thanks from both of Judy's parents, they all headed inside. Of course, after Judy got a strict talking to about swimming alone from her concerned mother. It had been dark outside for a while now, and a cold breeze began to blow in. Nick was now trusted fully to sleep with Judy, by both parents this time. And so they laid in silence, staring at the same ceiling as they did the night before, only, this time, they're relationship had seemed to grow slightly. There was a whole lot of silence, only because each of them thought that the other was sleeping, and didn't want to wake them, really when they were both awake.

"Nick?" Judy spoke up. Nick was quick to reply.

"Yes, Judy." A warm smile flooded her face. Hearing him call her by her full name was always heartwarming for her. Judy turned to face Nick.

"Thanks for, uh, saving my life today." She said, never thinking that she would be saying what she just said, much less to a fox. Nick grinned, rolling over so that now they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"Don't think twice about me leaving you to drown." Judy continued to smile, looking into the foxes' emerald-green eyes. The same one that she had looked into when she woke up from death. "You know you love me." He responded. He had said the same thing the first day he had become a cop, back when they had just solved the case. About to respond, Judy was cut short by a comment that surprised her slightly, yet warmed her heart. "You know I love you."

Judy just smiled, rolling back on her back. The feeling of pure happiness had been unlocked in her life by the last thing she would expect. There was a strong vibe of protection by the one she truly loved, Nick Wilde, the fox, the predator. And Nick loved her, happy to care for her, Judy Hopps, _his_ bunny, _his_ prey. _His_ true love.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **So this only took me well over a week to write. Holy crap, look at the time. For me, as I write this outro, it is 2:02 AM. I'll most likely have this thing actually finished by 3:00 AM, maybe later. So this chapter was a little hint of what the rest of the story is going to be. There may not be as much romance in some chapters, rather darker, depressing themes, but I still want to show the chemistry between the two characters. So I plan for chapters to be just about this long, maybe a little bit shorter or a little bit longer. This chapter is just around 11,000 words and around 65,000 characters, so expect the chapters to be like that. Also, know that with chapters this long , I will not be able to publish a new chapter every day. I will try for every one to two weeks, but I can't promise any schedule, as school can be unpredictable at times and I have school as my number one priority over writing, or any other fun activity for that matter. I plan to write an intro at the beginning and end of the chapter, inspired by other stories that I've read. I want to do this so that I can inform the reader about the current status of me, the story, the stories' future, and other information. Of course, you could just skip over it like I sometimes do when I read a story, but if you want to be up to date with me and the story, I highly recomend reading this.**

 **So just a little story format information for you. Unlike most authors who write fanfiction, I try to indent. I indent at the beginning of every new paragraph and whenever a different character is speaking. I will also never leave a space line between paragraphs. My version of the space line is the little, four plus-signs that I will center in the middle of the page when the time or setting changes. It looks like this if you didn't know (for whatever reason).**

 **So yeah, I try to keep my spelling and grammar to the best I can and try to keep my story as interesting, funny and thrilling as I can. I'd love to see some positive comments as well as maybe some ideas for some future chapters that you would like to see. I will have an open mind though I won't guarantee I will use yours, or anyone's ideas, depending on rather or not I like them. Anyways I really hope all of you like my work, I worked extremely hard on it, typing on the way to school, at school, at home, late at night, and early in the morning. I will begin typing my next chapter and will try to update as soon as you can, so be ready for more fun with Nick and Judy. Thank you, and until next time!**

 ** **\- Trenton Entertainment****


	2. Chapter 2 - Judy's Nightmare

Hello everyone and welcome back. This chapter is something I've wanted to do for a while, and so here it is, in it's fullest! Enjoy!

Chapter Two - Judy's Nightmare

It was a cold, windy night. Harsh pellets of rain blew at a slanted angle in the dim lights of the sidewalk-side street lamps. Judy Hopps was walking down the sidewalk, trying her best not to be carried off with her umbrella. Trees violently rustled as the rain seemed to slap at her fur. She cowered even more underneath the umbrella. Why was she walking? Her car was being repaired after it had an engine failure. Being the hardcore bunny she was, walking to the ZPD for work was the first thing she did. Several offers were made to drive her to work, but she declined, saying that it would only take a few days to repair and it would be good exercise. Plus, Nick said that he would pick up the car for her when it was done, so she didn't have to hitch a ride with anyone. Of course, she would have accepted these offers if she had known that a tropical storm would blow into Zootopia later that night.

Storms in Zootopia cause a lot of trouble, especially if you're a police officer. Zootopia, being fit for several different types of animals, requires different living standards. When a storm blows through Tundratown, there is little to no problem, as it just adds to the ice and snow. But the real problem is when it hits Savannah Central, made specifically for desert mammals, or Little Rodentia, where a gust of wind can pick up a group of rodents right off the ground. A heavy burden hung over Judy as she walked, knowing that several reports of injured animals and damaged property would come in the next day, making for a hard day of work. Finally, she arrived at her apartment. Stepping inside was a relief. The cold storm was blocked out by indoor heating. Even the wind could hardly be heard. Judy rushed to her room, eager to get some sleep before the long day began.

Closing the apartment door, she flipped on the lights and folded her umbrella up, propping it against the wall next to the door. After changing into some warm pajamas and brushing her teeth, the bunny dove under the covers, berrying her head in the pillow. A warm, comforting sensation filled her, making her just want to squirm in delight, though fatigue quickly set in and before she could remember to turn the lights off, she was fast asleep.

"Hey!"

Judy turned, the sound of a familiar voice calling for her attention. She watched as Nick Wilde, the red fox, her partner approached, though something was off. He seemed aggravated and ticked-off, aggressive even. This was something that she had seen in Nick very few times.

"Hey Nick." She said, slightly confused, yet trying to hide it. "How are you-"

"Look at you…" He said a scowl making it's way across his lips. Judy was taken aback. What had she done to get on his nerve? "So vulnerable. So naïve." He said. He was standing in a way that was actually rather threatening to her. Towering right in front of her, he looked down at her with a look of dominance.

"Nick what are you doing?" She asked, rather frightened. She pivoted back a step slightly, trying to go unnoticed. What happened next took her by surprise. She was slammed against a surface behind her, a wall most-likely. Judy let out a frightened gasp, wincing in pain. Struggling against him, she realized that she was no match, as he easily pinned her down.

"Look at yourself." He continued, a familiar smirk returning to his face, yet this time it looked more demented than playful. "Your body. So frail. So week." He teased, his claws dancing lightly over her. Slowly, using his one free hand, his paw danced up her throat. His claws lightly scratching at her grey fur. "I could kill you right now with no trouble at all." Judy's heart rate increased as she realized that the situation she was in was compromising her safety. Never before had Nick done anything like this. Nick's paw wrapped around her throat, starting off light, but tightening quickly. She let out a cry of pain, desperately trying to free herself, but alas with no avail.

"Nick." She said in a raspy voice as his grasp around her neck slowly tightened. "You're scaring me.." Her words seemed to tickle him as his smirk grew only wider.

"You should be scared of me." His voice was cool and relaxed yet deadly at the same time.

"Nick," Judy continued, her voice only growing weaker by the second, "Zootopia is a modern, civilized place. We don't go through this charade anymo-"

Judy was startled as the grasp on her neck tightened greatly, a faint yelp escaping from her vocals. Nick leaned in until his eyes were even with hers, his maw bearing white teeth that were dangerously close to her throat.

"You're my prey." He said dangerously. Judy felt his hot breath on her face as he spoke. "I decide if you get to live." As he finished the sentence, his grip tightened to the point that he was legitimately chocking her. She gasped for air, her fists clenching in desperation and pain. "If I say not to speak, you don't speak." He said, his paw still mercilessly tightened around her thin neck. "If I say not to eat, you don't eat." The world was beginning to swirl around Judy as all oxygen was cut from her throat.

Nick looked her dead in the eyes, his emerald green eyes flashing. "If I say not to breathe, you don't breathe."

Judy was surprised as Nick's grip loosened just enough for her to get a well-needed gasp of air. The poor bunny panted heavily, her eyes blurry with forming tears.

"Nick." She said, emotions welling up inside her. "You're…You're hurting me." Nick chuckled softly.

"Well isn't that just what predators do to prey like you, sweetheart?" His words were shocking to Judy. Nick would surely never say anything like this to her. No one in the right mind would threaten someone else like he was. Then slowly, Nick leaned in closer than before, his maw coming right beside her ears. Then, in a steady and threatening voice, he spoke.

"To me, your nothing more than an item made to satisfy my hunger."

Judy let out a scream as she awoke. She scrambled back in her bed, bumping into the bed frame behind her. She spun around, like there was someone there, but was only met with the wall. Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked around. She wasn't in an alleyway anymore, she was in her apartment, in her bed. The sheets were crumpled on the floor, probably from kicking and squirming in her sleep. The room felt like a sauna. That or it was just her. Putting the back of her paw up to her forehead, she felt a thick layer of sweat mixed with her fur. Not only was her forehead covered with sweat, but her whole body. Slowly, she got out of bed, immediately turning all the lights on. As she walked, her legs shook like a baby fawn's and she was panting like a dog.

After getting a glass of water and changing into different clothes that weren't sweat-stained, she sat back down in her bed. She'd love to get some sleep. It was only nine-thirty, and a whole night laid ahead, hopefully one without the night-terrors.

"It's a dream," she muttered to herself, the first words that she had spoken since she had gotten up, "come on Judy. Only a dream." But it felt to real. Everything about it. Talking to herself didn't help her paranoia, which continued to hover over her like a rainy cloud. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she laid back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The sound of buzzing, followed by Gazelle's "Try Everything" began to play to her side, causing her to jolt. Slowly, she pushed herself back up into a sitting position and looked over to her bedside table. Her phone was vibrating, rattling the table. She flipped it over to see who was calling her at this hour, yet deep inside, she had a fond idea of who it was.

Nick's name was spelled across the screen with a selfie of him and her, smiling while holding each other close. For whatever reason, instead of answering, she blankly stared at the screen, as if she was afraid of him. Maybe she was. Maybe she should be. Finally, her phone stopped ringing and the screen went black, leaving her staring at her reflection in the black screen. For a while she sat there, her panting slowly stopping. Then, her phone lit up again. It was a text message from Nick.

"Sry if u were asleep. I just got the car and I'm bringing it over."

Judy waited until her phone shut off again to set it back down and falling back into her bed. And so she waited, not knowing exactly what to think. She knew that Nick wasn't going to burst through the door like a thief, yet still she was regretting Nick's arrival. Finally after around twenty minutes, she heard a faint thud thud thud thud coming from the stairwell. Hoping that it was just someone else, going to the next floor above her, the roof. No, there was no one else it could be. The dreaded knock knock knock sounded at the door, and with a deep sigh, Judy got up from her bed.

She slid the latch out of place and twisted the lock, slowly pulling the door open. And there he was, dressed in one of his Hawaiian shirts. It's like he never wears anything else. She had forgot that he was taller than her, and found herself staring into his chest. She looked up to see him, a casual look on his face.

"Hey carrots." He said, a small smile forming. "You look tired." Judy didn't say anything at first, proving his point.

"So…you got the car?" She asked, trying to buy time from the awkward silence. Nick nodded.

"Mm-hm. I parked it in your normal parking spot." He said propping himself against the doorframe.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Nick's smile slowly turned to a frown. There was something off about her. Sure, she could be tired from time to time. Anyone can be tired. When Judy's tired, she still has enough strength to talk and smile. Right now, she was using the door for support and was staring blankly down at the ground, like she was contemplating some deep thought.

"Judy?" He spoke. He didn't say her real name too often, only when he was serious or concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked. Judy took in a sharp breath, blinking her eyes a few times and looked back up at him as if she had almost fallen asleep. Nick wouldn't have been surprised.

"I'm fine, Nick. Thanks." She said. Nick could tell that wasn't true.

"No. Your not." He said, opening the door further. "Your pale; you look sick." He said walking inside. Judy took a step back as he walked in. Nick placed his palm to her forehead, checking her for fever. Judy flinched.

"Nick, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She said.

"I know your tired, but you never act like this." He took his paw off her forehead. She didn't have fever, but he wasn't giving up yet. He could see it in her eyes. Nick knelt down to her height, staring into her amethyst-colored eyes. "Judy…" He said, "please, what's wrong." For a moment she said nothing, staring into his sparkling, green eyes. Finally, she broke, letting out a sigh. She waved her paw, beckoning Nick inside. He followed Judy into her living room, where he sat down on the couch.

"Okay," he finally said, placing his paws in his lap, "what's wrong?" He said lightly in a tone that said 'I'm here for you. Don't worry.' Judy knew this, as he has told her several times. Being a fox in a relationship with a bunny requires a lot of two things. Trust and reassurance.

"I...I had a nightmare." Judy finally spoke, staring deeply at the ground again. Nick wanted to say 'I'm up here, not on the ground.' But she didn't seem to be in the playful mood.

"Go on." Nick spoke, listening intently. Rabbits, being as emotional as they are, can be easily paranoid by things, nightmares being one of them.

Judy stopped for a moment as if to gather her thoughts.

"It was about you." She said. If the moment was some sort of drama-film, the suspenseful bass-strike would have sounded then and there. Nick was expecting some sort of nightmare where she was fired from her job or was in some sort of fatal accident. At the least, he hoped it was about him getting hurt, in which case, he would like that dream to be considered a nightmare in Judy's mind. It would tell him that she cared about him. "I was alone," she said, trying her best to remember, "I don't remember exactly where." Nick slouched forward, his eyes trained on her, never blinking. "You were there, all of a sudden." She continued, swallowing. "You...you said things." She stopped, still staring at the ground. There was a long pause as she let out a deep sigh.

"I said what?" Nick said. His tone was unusual. Normally, he had a playful voice, or a relaxed voice. It was very rare to hear Nick serious.

Judy didn't want to bring it up, but she knew that he would bother her until she did. The things that he said she knew he would never say. Maybe Nick ten-thousand years ago, but not the Nick she knew. The words replayed in her mind like her voice-recording carrot pen.

"Nick." She said in a raspy voice as his grasp around her neck slowly tightened.

"You're scaring me.." Her words seemed to tickle him as his smirk grew only wider.

"You should be scared of me."

Finally, she gained the strength to continue.

"You hurt me." She finally said. Nick's spirits dropped. He was wishing that the dream was about anything else, but what else would it be about. A nightmare with a fox and a bunny. Everyone knows how it's going to go down. "You pinned me against a wall, and choked me." Judy's voice wavered as she tried to keep her sensitive emotions under control. "You said things you'd never say."

"You're my prey." He said dangerously. Judy felt his hot breath on her face as he spoke. "I decide if you get to live."

Now, Nick's eyes were on the floor, as if he felt guilty for a dream that she had. Nick knew about dreams. As a child, he had problems with nightmares. They weren't the normal nightmares other animals had, ones with monsters, glowing eyes, and sharp teeth. He had nightmares about small things, like if he wasn't going to be good enough to succeed in life, or if he wouldn't make it into the Junior Ranger Scouts. Small things that were big deals in his childhood. From time to time, he'd try to learn about dreams and if there was any way to prevent bad ones. He learned that dreams were normally thoughts or worries that one had before falling asleep. So at night, Nick would try to think of happy things to get better dreams.

Thinking about it, a deep sense of dread fell over him. If what he knew about dreams was true, Judy was worrying about him and what he could do to her.

"Judy..." He said, but honestly, there was nothing he could do to calm her. It was totally normal for a bunny like her to be afraid of a fox like him, and either he would have to let reality slap him across the face of he would have to accept it. Looking over, Nick saw small tears in her eyes.

Judy opened her mouth slightly, pausing for a moment before she continued to speak.

"You said that I was just an item...made to satisfy your hunger." Judy's words hit Nick like a freight train. Though faint, age-old, predatory thoughts sometimes lingered in his head, he never dared to think them. It was as if he was afraid that someone could read his mind, and so he kept those thoughts hidden deep inside from the prey of Zootopia. From the prey of the world. From Judy mostly. Yet, here she was confessing his deepest, darkest thoughts about predators and prey right in front of him. Small tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't cry.

Nick had no words to say to her. His mind seemed to draw a blank. Speechless, he simply got up and walked over to her, sitting in the same chair as she was. He gently wrapped his hands around her small, frail form and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his snout under her neck, his eyes closed as he tightly held her.

"No creature," Nick spoke softly, "or force, or instinct, could ever make me hurt you."

Judy finally couldn't hold it anymore, she buried her head in his chest and began to cry in soft weeps. Nick softly rubbed the back of her head with his paw to soothe her. Judy continued to cry quietly, buried in the soft fabric of his Hawaiian shirt and surrounded by his loving, furry arms. He had a sweet odor that hardly was noticed by Judy. Did he really take the time to apply cologne when coming to see her, or had she just never noticed it before and he wore it all the time.

Nick continued to gently cradle her.

"Judy." He said in a solid, serious voice. It took the rabbit a moment to talk through the rising emotions and tears.

"Y-yes?"

"I love you." He said, slowly breaking apart. His emerald-green eyes gazing deeply into her amethyst-purple eyes. They sparkled with tears. "I love you more than anyone I've ever met. And I could care less what Zootopia, the world, or Mother Nature herself thinks about us, I'll always love you."

A warm feeling filled Judy, so emotional a blush simply wasn't possible. She would have said the same thing, but simply couldn't speak. Whoever that was in the dream couldn't have been Nickolas Wilde. Through the worst of dreams and the deepest of thoughts, she knew for sure that he would never hurt her.

And so the two saw together, embracing each other tightly, against what the world says, because frankly, those two were stronger than every creature in the world combined.

Hello everyone, and thanks for being so patient. As you know, writing chapters as good and as long as I try to make mine can take some time. Another reason it has taken so long is because I have been writing multiple scenarios at once. I have currently two in the making besides this one, two that I really hope all of you will like and I will try to publish them as soon as possible. I am open for requests for future scenarios, though I cannot guarantee that they will be used. Nevertheless, I would love to see all of your thoughts and ideas concerning this adorable couple. Getting married, I may hold off on that one for a while, but I guarantee that if there is a Zootopia 2 or if you were to ask me, Nick and Judy WILL get married.

I have been getting some asking recently how I do my work, and others complementing me on my grammar and organization. Thanks for all of that, It's what keeps me driving forward.

I write down the idea for the story with a brief summary of what I want to happen. I do not include the summaries in the chapters, though.

I write the chapter down on either my computer or my phone. I have a wireless keyboard that helps me type on my phone, also with the help of Microsoft Word. I make sure to try my best when it comes to spelling, grammar, and indention on my first draft.

I copy-paste my first draft onto Grammarly, a very precise and accurate spell/grammar checker. On there, I correct somewhere in-between 100-300 errors in my chapters.

I copy-paste from there to and my new chapters and boom, a new chapter is born!

So thanks again for all the support and patience. I really hope you liked this chapter and the one before it. Writing is such a thrill for me and I couldn't do it without all the support and love from all of you. Thank you and I will update as soon as I can!

Until next time!

\- Trenton Entertainment


	3. Chapter 3 - Honest Accident

Hello everyone, Trenton here, and I want to say something before you read this. While I was writing most of this, I was sick, and so my apologies if the grammar is bad or if the story in general is bland. Hopefully, I'll be returned back to good health soon! Also, in this chapter, I give a tiny hint towards Nick's parents. Rather it's correct or not, no one knows as Disney never shared some light on the subject. Hopefully, if there is a Zootopia II, more of Nick's past will be revealed.

Thanks, and enjoy chapter three!

One year ago, Judy had just moved into Zootopia. A gleaming city where anyone can be anything, or so she thought. It wasn't long after she joined the ZPD when she realized that the cities main motto was really a lie. Sure, you can be anything, but don't forget countless criticism and depressing nights, staring blankly at the ceiling as you lay in bed. Her first case could have been her only case, if it wasn't for Nicholas P. Wilde.

One year ago, Nick's life was run completely on scammed foodstuffs. As pathetic as it sounds, he actually made a living off of it, making around two hundred dollars per-sale-day. Life was normal, life was easy, life was enjoyable. And then there was one day, he was upstate for once, hoping to get bigger money with the bigger businesses releasing their employees at noon for lunch break. That day, he saw a rather unusual sight. A police officer (and a meter-maid) who just happened to be a bunny, a very gullible bunny, as her history shows. Nick scammed her into buying a "Jumbo Pop", an elephant-sized popsicle. He made around forty of his "Pawpsickles" with that one pop, and got it all for free. Of course, the joy didn't last for long, and just as the fox thought he had the last laugh, Judy accused him of "Felony Tax Evasion". And to think, he had been doing it since he was twelve.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." He remembered her saying. It was actually the same thing he had said to her the day before, after she figured out that her perfectly good twenty had gone into the making of dozens of over-priced popsicles. And that's how the grand adventure began. That week they narrowly escaped death several times and Nick even faked an attack on Judy. At the end of the week, Nick joined the ZPD as Judy's partner in crime and as a Junior Officer. Of course, as time passed, Nick was promoted to Judy's rank, Senior Officer.

One year ago, a fox met a bunny, and they went on a grand adventure. During those forty-eight hours, they grew closer than they ever imagined. Nick never thought that he would actually grow to like a bunny, and Judy never thought that she would grow to love a fox. And now, it was their one-year anniversary since their first case.

It was it was still dark when Nick received a call from her. Foxes naturally wake up early. Nick assumed that it was age old predatory instinct, but in the now, unless the early bird catching the worm means beating the traffic rush to the donut shop, there isn't much need for his ancient instincts. So he was laying there in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, still slightly drowsy. Muted by the closed door, the faint sound of Nick's phone in the next room over made him grumble.

"Duty calls." He mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "That or my phone." He wanted to stay in bed, even though he knew there was no way he was going to fall back asleep, but if he didn't get up now he wouldn't make it to the phone. So he slung his feet over the side of the bed. He knew who it was: Judy. His mother rarely called, Finnic honestly would rather talk person to person and Chief Bogo didn't even have his number. Jogging through the doorway, he picked his phone up off the cabinet where he normally left it overnight. Even though he was ninety nine-percent sure that it was Judy, he checked to make sure anyways. And of course, it was her.

Nick quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear with one hand, leaning against the counter.

"Hey Judes." Nick spoke casually.

"Oh hey Nick." She said. From the tone of her voice, he could obviously tell that she had been awake for a while.

"You alright? Why'd you call?" He said, trying to cut to the point.

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line.

"You...don't know?" Judy sounded confused, like she expected him to have remembered something. He glanced over at a calendar hanging from his pantry door. There was nothing written under the date, no holiday, no special occasion.

"Am I supposed to know?" He said, tired and confused, but mostly tired.

"Nick," She said with a quick sigh, "It's been one year since we met. One year ago, today." She pointed out.

Nick took in a breath, nodding his head as he remembered (not really). He didn't remember what day they first met, and honestly he didn't want to remember. Those first few days he treated her like trash, something he'd never do now.

"It's our anniversary." Judy continued. Nick let out a soft chuckle.

When you put it that way, it sounds like we're a couple. Sure, it's a possibility, but not now anyways.

"My apologies," said Nick, "I can't say I have the memory of an elephant...or a yak." It took Judy a moment to catch on, not that they were on the topic of their first case one year ago.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today." She piped cheerfully through the line. "You know, to celebrate." A faint smile spread across Nick's lips.

"You know what, that sounds like a good plan." He acknowledged. "Your place in an hour?" He suggested. Judy had other plans.

"Well, actually, I was hoping to go over to your apartment."

Nick was surprised. They always went to Judy's apartment if they are going somewhere. It wasn't that Judy disliked Nick's home, in fact the reason that she suggested it was so that she could see it for the first time in a few months.

"Really?" Nick said lightly, still surprised.

"Not to invite myself over-"

"No! Your fine!" He interrupted. "My place in an hour." Nick smiled, happy to have a houseguest. It had been quite a while since his last visitor.

"If that's ok with you."

Nick chuckled.

"That's fantastic with me."

"Your place in an hour?"

"It's an honor."

"Alright, thanks Nick! I'll be right over."

Nick paused, thinking hard. An idea popped into his mind.

"How 'bout I drive over there and pick you up?" He suggested lightly with an open mind.

"Oh Nick, it's fine." Judy said in a "pshaw" sort of way.

"I insist." Nick spoke seriously. "I know you've been having car troubles lately. It would be the safest way."

Judy rested her head in her palm. It couldn't hurt. He's being very open and polite, if anything, seize the moment while it lasts. No harm done.

"Alright then." Judy finally answered. Nick smiled on the other line. "Are you sure? Because I could always just take my ca-"

"It would be my pleasure." Nick said in his natural, cunning voice. One of the pros of being a fox, nevertheless a con-artist, is smooth-talking. A true fox can persuade anyone with ease.

"Ok then." Judy said with a light shrug. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Nick answered with a victorious smirk.

"Bye!

"Bye. Love you."

"Wha-"

Nick hung up quickly.

Nicholas hummed a tune as he drove to Judy's apartment. It was odd for him to be this happy, and even more so for him to outwardly express it. He drummed on the steering wheel, keeping in rhythm with the song on the radio.

The fox was dressed in a yellow Hawaiian shirt (what else) with his favorite dark indigo tie and light brown pants. As for his Hawaiian shirts, he had bought them at a thrift store in a variety of colors: green, yellow, orange, red, and blue, though he wore his green and yellow ones most often as they seemed to match anything. He was growing to love that shirt, almost as much as his green one. It was the same shirt he was wearing when he first met Judy.

The apartment complex Judy lived in was surprisingly close to Savannah Square, a popular tourist spot in the heart of Zootopia. Judging by the powerful legs that Judy had, being a bunny, Nick wouldn't doubt it if she could walk (or hop) there herself. He turned the last corner, driving down a street parallel with Judy's apartment. He looked up at the sign broadcasted at the very top floor.

"The Havens at Savannah Square"

Nick parked his car in a vacant parking space. Looking out the windshield, he could see Judy, leaning against the wall just outside the front doors. She had her earbuds in and her foot was rhythmically tapping to the beat of a song, a song that Nick was almost positive was "Try Everything" by Gazelle. The song did catch many animals interest, both predators and prey, with its positive message and it's catchy tune. Nick was not one of these animals. Sure, the song wasn't anywhere near as bad as nails on a chalkboard, but he just didn't find it interesting.

Nick, leaving the car on, opened his door and stood up. He waved his arm, giving a quick whistle. Judy was staring at her feet without a clue.

"Judy." He called aloud. After no response, verbal or physical, he called slightly louder.

"Judy!" Still, no movement. With a sigh, Nick peaked back into his car, pulling the key out of the ignition and tucking it into his pocked. He trotted up to the unexpecting bunny until he was standing just feet in front of her.

Finally, after she saw a new pair of paws standing besides her own, she looked up, immediately taking the earbuds from her ears.

"Oh, Nick! Sorry, I didn't see you." Judy said quickly.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, aren't you bunnies supposed to have incredible hearing?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Funny," she commented sarcastically, "and yes, rabbits have sensitive ears. Do you ever wonder why I listen to my music at volume two?" She showed him her phone and the volume that she was listening to her Try Everything at.

"If there was a fox he would have bit you." Nick remarked as he began to walk back to the car. "Oh wait, there is."

Judy followed Nick back to his car, hopping into the passenger seat with a responsive chuckle.

"It's funny, my parents use to say that all the time."

"Did they really?" Nick said buckling his seatbelt and starting the car. "It's just a joke I've heard on the street."

"No, it wasn't a joke. My parents were very literal." She said seriously. Nick's smirk faded.

"...Oh…"

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a while until Judy finally spoke.

"Anyways," She said, buckling her belt, "thanks for driving me." A smile returned to Nick's face.

"Anything for you, carrots." Judy blushed and immediately looking out the window.

The two drove through the thicket of downtown Zootopia, driving into a part of town that Judy hadn't been to alot, only in police cases. There was a part of the city, hidden from view by the large skyscrapers of downtown, a place where most of the predators lived. Now, as a predator or as prey in Zootopia, you had equal rights, but most predators seemed to stick to predators, and prey to prey, which is what made Nick and Judy so unique.

Finally, after driving for a while and having scattered conversations, Nick pulled up to an apartment complex. It was red-brick with white supports and glass windows that hung out over the edge as the more luxurious appartments. Overall, it looked very modern, and very nice. A large sign at the top of it read, "Velvet Towers", which explained the dark red color that most of the building's exterior displayed.

"Wow." Judy remarked, pressing her nose against the window.

"What, did you think I lived some hole?" Nick snickered, pulling into the parking area.

"Well...you did." She said. Nick rolled his eyes.

"I moved." He stated simply. "Took some money out of an old savings account."

Judy thought back to the first time she saw Nick. It was actually from across the street on her first week of her job. At first glance, he seemed to be some father with no mother present and had some sort of tragic backstory that he'd rather not talk about. Turns out he sold scammed popsicles for a price way to high.

"Lemme' guess," she said, turning to the fox, who was already wearing a smug grin,

"Pawpsickles?"

"Pawpsickles."

Judy laughed as he pulled into a parking space.

"Have the ZPD found out about that yet?" She asked, getting out of the car. "You could still be punished, fired even."

Nick laughed, getting out of the car and closing the door, locking it behind him.

"Trust me Judes, with the leftovers from the apartment, I can easily afford a lawyer."

"Nicholas Wilde! You're under arrest!" Judy proclaimed.

Nick, or Nicholas, leaned forward onto the top of the stroller, resting his head in his arms.

"For what? Hwurting your feewings?"

"Felony tax evasion."

Nick's smirk faded quickly.

"Yeah," Judy continued, "two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year, since you were twelve, so times twenty, which is one million four hundred and sixty thousand, I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying."

Judy chuckled aloud, thinking back to their humorous past.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked, keeping his eyes ahead of him as they walked.

"Oh, nothing." She said. "Just...thinking."

Finally, they were standing at the base of the apartment, two large, glass double doors in front of them. Nick stepped forward, opening the door. For an awkward moment, Judy just stood there, waiting for Nick to walk through. It took a moment for realization to smack her upside the head and see that he was patiently holding the door for her.

"Oh," she said, hurrying quickly through the door, "thanks!" Inside the lobby was filled with predators, from lions, to tigers, and even bears. The sight of a rabbit entering the building with a fox was rather unusual. Judy earned the gaze of several other predators, lounging in the lobby. She even saw a few lean over to their companion next to them and whisper something, most likely about her. Looking back ahead, Nick was now in front of her, walking swiftly with his hands folded behind his back. He nodded his head as a way to say "Hello" to a lioness behind the front desk. She gave a polite wave with a smile and went back to the computer she was previously on. She followed him to an elevator. It was only when the elevator door closed when Judy started to talk.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers, they were all looking at my like I was glowing or something." Judy said in a rather paranoid way.

"Well, what would you think if you saw a tiger walk into your apartment lobby?" Nick said, selecting the button for the top floor. The elevator began to rise, a small screen at the top of the room slowly counting up as they rose, "3...4...5...6". Nick glanced over and saw that Judy had still not dropped the matter. "Judes, just forget about them," he said, leaning against the wall, "you came here to see me, right?" Judy nodded.

The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway ahead of them with one single window at the very end. Nick motioned Judy to follow him with a wave. Judy relaxed, thinking about what Nick had said, why she had came here. Nick walked down the hall until he came across a door. The letters "316" were placed at the top in gold. Nick reached inside his pocket, taking out a keycard and swiping it in a small slot above the door handle=. A red light on the slot turned green and Nick twisted the knob, opening the door. Inside was a well furnished, clean apartment. Honestly, Judy thought that Nick's home would be cluttered, but everything was very organized and neat.

"Wow." Judy said. "It's...tidier than I expected."

"Cleaned it just for you." Nick said, closing the door behind them. Judy peaked into a room. Inside was a bed with red sheets, a TV, and a wardrobe with several different colors of Hawaiian shirts all hung neatly. Focusing back ahead of her, there was a kitchen and a dining room, and a living quarters with a flatscreen, a couch, and two chairs.

"Would the guest like a tour of my humble abode?" Nick said, a wild look on his face.

"Sure." Judy said happily. Nick led her into the kitchen first.

"I just installed new countertops," he said, swiping his paw down the polished granite that had been placed, "they use to be fake granite." The fox walked over to a door nearby, opening it up. Upon opening the door, a light flicked on automatically, revealing shelves upon shelves of miscellaneous foodstuffs. "And this is my food pantry," he said walking inside; Judy followed her, "I've got everything here, from canned fruit to cane sugar." Nick stopped in front of one item, taking it from the shelf and turning to Judy.

"Do you remember these?" He asked. In his paws was a clear, sealed sack that was filled with blueberries, and not just any blueberries, Judy's parent's blueberries, which were much more delicious than store bought ones.

"Are those from the farm?" Judy said, stepping closer.

"Sure are." He said, turning back around and placing them back on the shelf. Next was the dining area. There were six chairs, which were rather unnecessary, as more than half the time there was only one inhabitant in the apartment, Nick himself. A blue cloth split the table in two, a vase of flowers, a paperweight, and a picture were all laying on top of the cloth. Judy examined the picture first, as if seemed to be the only picture he had in the house besides abstract paintings and sceneries. In the picture was a young fox kit sitting in the lap of a larger fox wearing a green suit. Nick's father. Judy supposed. Nick never talked about his parents, most likely because of some sort of tragedy involving them, rather it's fights, divorce, or even death. Judy just decided not to ask.

The living area was next. The TV was standing on top of a small table, surrounded by a long couch with a chair on either end and a fireplace not too far from the TV.

"It's really cozy." Judy complemented, flopping down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, that's what I aimed for." He said lightly, collapsing onto the couch near to Judy. "It's not too much, I personally think it's rather small-"

"I love it." Judy interrupted with a smile. "It's cleaner than my place."

Nick laughed. Being the responsible, go-getting bunny that she is, he would think that her apartment was far more clean than his.

"Is that so." He said with a prideful smirk. "Anyways, what's the plan?"

"Hmm…" She said, drumming her fingers on the couch. "Well, I was planning on maybe a movie," she hummed

"Mm-hm." Nick said, slouching back in a relaxed position as he found the chair's recline lever. "Go on."

"And then after that, maybe we could go somewhere to eat?" Judy suggested.

"So…" Nick said with a mischievous look, "like...a date?"

Judy immediately regretted her words.

"Geez Nick," she said rolling her eyes, "why do you have to make everything awkward? And no, it's not a date...just two friends hanging out." Nick chuckled, loosening his tie and placing his hands behind his head.

"Ok, I hear you carrots. How about you check some movie times," He said getting up off the couch, "I have an idea of my own."

"What?" Judy asked, watching the fox curiously towards the kitchen.

"You'll see." Nick said, his back turned. An amused grin remained on his face as he opened the pantry, reaching inside and taking out an armful of ingredients.

Judy couldn't keep to herself. She peeked into the kitchen, trying to get a glance at what he was doing. She noticed his arms were full of ingredients as he emerged from the pantry, one of them being blueberries.

After a few minutes, Nick had all the ingredients laid out on the countertop. Judy had long finished searching for the movie and was now curiously trying to see what the fox was doing in the kitchen. Finally, Judy couldn't wait anymore. She quietly got up and snuck into the kitchen. Nick was inside, retrieving a few items from the fridge, he closed the door and turned around.

"Oh," he said in slight surprise, "I was just about to call you in."

"What'ch you making?" She said curiously. Out on the counter was a sack of flour, a sack of sugar, vanilla, blueberries, and other various foodstuffs.

"You mean what are we making?" Nick corrected, setting the ingredients form the fridge out on the counter: milk and butter. "I want you to make it with me." He said, leaning up against the counter. "What do you say?"

Judy flashed a smile.

Chaos had broke out in the kitchen. The ground was covered in a light blanket of flour, which was also sprinkled all over the place, including all over the two animals.

"No! What are you doing? Don't set the mixer on high!" Nick said, rushing to the mixer. Flour poofed out of the edges of the bowl, spraying both animals in the powder. Nick reached over to the side of the mixer and switched off the machine, shielding his eyes from the spewing flour.

The blades inside slowed to a stop. A long pause broke out in the room, Nick's fur dusted in white powder and Judy, standing at a distance, biting her lip.

"Sorry…" she squeaked, an embarrassed look flushed her face.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Nick asked sarcastically, trying to ignore the kitchen, his kitchen which looked like it had just gone through a blizzard.

"Ehh…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said, dusting off his shirt and pants. A cloud of flour fell to the floor.

"Well I do cook," Judy said, "I just normally order...or make something simple."

Nick let out a deep, disappointed sigh. Surprisingly, Nick had experience with cooking. In his younger years as a con-man, he would often bake things to sell. Eventually, he figured out that he was running more of a bakery than a con-job, but by the time he invented "Pawpsickles" he was a good baker. And ever since that moment, his talent seemed to carry with him. And there was no way he was going to let his best companion get by without learning the basics.

"Ok, come 'ere." He said, motioning her over. Once she was standing at his side, he picked up the flour sack and set it in front of her. For a split second, she thought that he was going to dump it on her head, but instead he picked up a measuring cup. "So from what it looks like, we've lost almost all the flour," he said glancing in the now empty bowl. "We need two and a half cups of flour." He instructed handing her the cup.

Judy stared at him for a moment before diving the cup into the flour and pulling it out.

"Now, level it off." Nick instructed patiently. Never in all his life would he think he would be making a cake with a bunny, but he was, and he had done so many other things with her as well.

"Like this?" She said, emptying the excess flour back into the sack.

"Perfect. You're doing excellent." He encouraged. She lifted the cup and dumped it into the mixing bowl. "Easy now." Nick added, hoping she wouldn't spill.

After another cup and a half of flour, vanilla extract, baking powder, and a few other importing ingredients, Judy was feeling rather successful.

"What next?" She said, dusting off her hands.

"Two eggs." Nick said, turning for the fridge while Judy waited by the bowl. Opening the fridge, Nick opened a carton of eggs, taking out two of the best in the dozen. Before long, Judy had fracked the eggs and was turned on the mixer. She watched as the ingridents blended together into a creamy batter.

"To think," Nick said, breaking the silence, "one year ago, I hated your guts and you wanted to help me into a jail cell." Judy laughed, hopping down from the mixing bowl.

"No, I wanted you to help me on a case." She replied.

"That was the best week of my life." Nick replied, staring deeply ahead of him.

"Was it really?" Judy asked.

"Sure was. Life was more interesting in those five days than it was for me in ten years, falling off bridges and breaking into abandoned asylums." Nick couldn't help it but smile when he thought of it. Just thinking about that week made him nostalgic. He had been on other cases with Judy since then, but one as fun as that one was.

"I'll never forget what you did for me, just before we got on that sky tram." Judy said. "I was getting chewed out by chief. To think, I wouldn't have been an officer if you hadn't stood up for me like that." She let out a faint chuckle, her paw grazing the spot on her chest where she would wear her badge. "Before that, I never would ever imagine partnering with a fox, let alone a predator." There was an old statement that ran across Judy's mind, something about how opposites attract. Their differences fill in gaps that each individual could never achieve on their own.

"You know, when I was cub, I viewed everyone the same." Nick spoke. "It took me several bruises and a muzzle to realize that not everyone can be you're friend." Haunting thoughts of his childhood rushed back, but were quickly pushed out of his mind as his common words replaced them. Never let them see they get to you. "Thinking back to it, when I was nine, maybe, I had a friend who was a rabbit."

"Really?" Judy said, her ears perking up. She had never heard of any times that she had interacted with other rabbits besides herself and her parents.

"Sure did, what was his name...Jack. That's it. At that age, I never would have imagined being enemies, and neither did he. Then, a year later or so, I attempted to join the Scouts." There was a pause between Nick's words. "After that, I never talked to him, or anyone else like him again."

There was a long moment of silence as the two shared emotions.

"Nick...I'm so sorry." Judy said, placing her paw over his own, her ears folding down behind her head.

"No, Judes, your fine. In fact, if it wern't for you, my view on prey would never have changed." His spirits lifted as he let out a chuckle. "I'd still be in Sahara Square scamming people out of their money."

They both laughed.

"I knew a fox in my childhood." Judy said. "Though I can't say we were friends. His name was Gideon Grey. He gave me this." Judy pushed back the fur on her cheek to reveal three parallel scratches that had scared. Nick looked shocked.

"No wonder you carried around the fox repellant." He remarked.

"Yea, after that, my parents became over protective over me, almost never allowing me to play or even communicate with anyone outside of the prey kind." Judy explained. "So when I went to Zootopia, I didn't have much experience with anyone besides bunnies. You were one of the first predators I met."

Nick awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Geez Judy, if I would have known." He said apologetically.

"Forget what you would have did. Look at us now. We're baking a cake for crying out loud." Nick laughed.

"Yea, never would have imagined."

"So, what's the next ingredient?"

"Oh, milk." Nick said. "Can't forget that."

Nick turned for the fridge. He reached inside and took out a carton of milk. Judy was standing next to him, waiting for him to retrieve the ingredient. The problem was, he thought she was still by the mixer. Nick closed the fridge with his open paw and spun around, bumping right into Judy.

One of Nick's claws sliced into her fur on impact, slicing a clean cut above her waist.

Judy yelped, falling to the floor with her hands around the cut.

"Ahh! N-Nick!" She said, squinting her eyes shut. Nick rushed to her aid, kneeling down next to her. Nick looked at the wound as blood began to drip down Judy's shirt.

"What have I done?" He said in horror. Quickly, he scooped Judy up, placing her upright on the countertop.

Nick hesitated, opening a cabinet and fetching a small cup. He quickly filled it with water.

"Judy, this may hurt…" He said, turning to her. Slowly, Nick poured water into the wound. Judy gripped the side of the counter, squeezing until her knuckles were white. Nick set the cup down, taking hold of Judy's shirt. His claws had cut into the shirt as well. Nick pulled up just above the cut.32

Turning, he opened a drawer. He needed some kind of fabric to apply pressure to the cut, but all the rags were too small.

Hesitating, he looked around until his eyes landed on his yellow Hawaiian shirt. Quickly, he began to unbutton it. Judy let out another gasp, small tears forming in her eyes. The cut was around four inches long, running just across her stomach, and from what it looked like, calling for medical help wouldn't treat it fast enough. Was it possible that she could die? The very thought infuriated Nick. Tightly clenching his half unbuttoned shirt, he tore it open, turning back to Judy with only his white undershirt on now. She had a lot of blood on her now, dark red liquid staining her clothes.

"Just hold on Judy, you're going to be alright." He said as he wrapped the fabric around her. He wrapped it across her waste, pulling it tight so that it covered the wound.

"N-Nick! Ow! It hurts." She said, small tears forming in her eyes. Already, Nick's shirt was turning red from the constant blood flow.

"I know. I know Judes." Nick soothed, carefully wiping away a tear, making sure not to make the same mistake twice. "I got to get you to the hospital." He said, placing a paw under Judy's back and one under her knees. With a grunt, he lifted her off the counter.

"Nick, no." Judy said, clearly still in pain. "They'll blame you."

"So be it. After all, it is my fault." He said, carrying her out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"D-Don't say that." She said, her breathing still rapid. She placed a paw over the cut, triggering a wave of pain to pulse throughout her trembling body. Judy let out a cry of pain.

"Don't touch it Judy." Nick instructed, opening the door with a hand underneath the rabbit. "It's ok. It's ok." He soothed. "It's going to be ok.

Nick took the stairs to avoid the animals at the front. If they had seen him walk in with a rabbit, and walk out with a blood-soaked mess, questions would certainly arouse. Especially since they are natural enemies. The truth is Nick would never hurt Judy, and he's already spent plenty of time assuring her that. Through it all, the two have proven that foxes and bunnies, through nature-given instinct, can override Mother Nature's cruel cycle.

By the time Nick reached the bottom of the stairs, his breath was long gone. He was already partially covered in Judy's blood, which was showing no sign of stopping. Nick just hoped that his shirt would aid, if any, at stopping the blood flow. He put her in his car and drove ten miles above the speed limit just to get to the local Emergency Center.

Getting out of the car with Judy in his arms, he expected the worst. He looked like a scene at the natural history museum, an image from ten thousand years ago. He rushed into the center, straight up to the front seat to a doe behind the counter who was looking pale.

"She needs medical attention. Now." Nick said, in a panicked tone. All the doe did was nod as she rushed down a hallway behind the desk. Soon enough, a group of doctors came out with a rolling bed. They ushered Judy onto it and quickly took her back. Nick overheard one of the doctors talking to an armadillo behind a desktop computer.

"...severe blood-loss…all available assistants needed...possible result of a savage fox…"

Nick bit his lip as he passed, trying to stay with the bed. Looking over a doctor's shoulder, he could see her. Several of the doctors were patting her and telling her things for comfort. She wasn't responding, only looking past them at Nick. He couldn't tell what she was saying with the way she looked at him. He just assumed that is was something like, "It's not your fault."

After having the cut cleaned, stitched, and bandaged, Judy was placed in an ICU room. She laid silently in bed, an IV's in her forearms. Nick sat silently in a chair to her left, waiting for word from a doctor. He looked awful. His white undershirt was now partially stained dark red, making it seem as if he was shot or stabbed, or both. From time to time, he would look up from the floor and over to her. She was awake, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He would question if she was even alive if her chest wouldn't rise and fall constantly. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Judy?"

There was a pause as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Hey, Nick." She sounded awful, her voice raspy and her words quiet.

"I'm so sorry you have to be in here." Nick said, folding his hands and hanging his head, staring down at the tile floor.

Judy took another long breath.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't mean too." She said tilting her head towards him. "We never finished the cake."

Nick laughed. He didn't know why. It just seemed that someone who had lost enough blood to stock a blood drive and had tubes connected to them would care about other things than an unfinished cake.

"Judy, when we get out of here, I'll buy you all the cake you want." He said, a smile returning to his face. He hadn't smiled since their talk just before the incident.

Just then, there was a knock at the glass door of the room and in walked a beaver wearing a labcoat and holding a clipboard.

"Hello Judy, and Nick...Wilde, was it?" He asked. Nick nodded, the smile giving way to a straight face. "My name's Dr. Bridges. I have your reports right here, Miss. Hopps," He said with a smile, "but before that, I have some questions that I need to ask you two."

Nick knew exactly what he was going to ask about. After all, baking wasn't a very legitimate answer when a fox walks into an ER with a blood-covered bunny.

"You see," the beaver continued, "we were in such a rush to give you the medical attention you deserved upon arriving that we never got around to what exactly was the cause of this accident." Dr. Bridges attention shifted to Nick. "Care to explain, Mr. Wilde?"

Nick had lied his whole life. He was a con-artist, scam-artist, hustler, a liar even. It was in his job. But it took Judy, some common sense, and his new job as an officer for him to realize that lying doesn't solve all your problems. It only delays the result.

"Doctor," Nick began, "it was an honest accident. Judy...she-"

"I was holding a kitchen knife when I slipped. The knife grazed me." Judy interrupted. "Nick, here, rushed me to the hospital, using his own shirt to try and stop the bleeding."

Dr. Bridges scribbled something down on the clipboard.

"Is this true, Mr. Wilde?" He asked. Nick glanced over at Judy, then back to the doctor.

Well, I guess lying can sometimes solve your problems.

"Yes sir, that is correct."

The doctor returned to the clipboard, writing a few more things down, then tucking it at his side.

"Well then, thank you both for your honesty, and especially you, Mr. Wilde. Without your aid, this situation could have been much more severe." He said walking over to a machine behind Judy. He pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch. He then walked over to Judy, removing the tape on top of the IV's and he slowly removed them. After placing the needle in a hazardous compost bin, he stood back in-front of the two.

"Well, Judy, you're all stitched back up. Your blood pressure is back to normal. You're free to stay the night, if that's what you prefer, but honestly, as long as the stitched aren't tampered with, you're free to leave." The doctor reported.

Nick and Judy both exchanged looks. Judy gave a slight nod.

"I think we'll leave, if that's fine with you doc." Nick said.

"Sure thing," he replied, "I'll just need signatures from you both and you can walk right out of here."

Nick scribbled his signature on the clipboard, and helped Judy, who was still relatively weak. Nick had to help her walk, an arm around her shoulder as they walked out.

"Oh, and one last thing, Mr. Wilde." Dr. Bridges said, catching them just before they left. "Would you like this?" He held out Nick's yellow Hawaiian shirt, stained in blood, the same one he wore when he first met Judy. After a long pause he responded.

"Nah. Trash it." He said before exiting. Yes the shirt did bring back memories, but he had treated her like trash when he had met, wearing that shirt.

From now on, I think I'll stick with green.

They had both returned to Nick's apartment, as Judy insisted they finished hanging out. Nick trashed the cake batter, as it had been left out for so long, and cleaned up some of the dried blood on the kitchen tile. After everything was clean, they turned on the TV. And so they both sat on the couch, Judy's head laying against Nick's shoulder and Nick's arm swung around her neck.

"Happy Anniversary, Judes." Nick had said, a warm smile on his muzzle. Fatigue was getting to Judy, most likely from the pain-meds given to her at the hospital. Slowly, she fell asleep, her head nuzzled deep into Nick's chest, smelling the scent of his clean green shirt and cologne.

The last thing she saw him doing was filling his claws to a dull curve.

Hello everyone, Trenton here! So I really wanted to explore the hurt/comfort part of this story deeper in this chapter. I apologize for how bland the story got around the middle. Towards the end, I got more inspired to write and so I think it turned out a little better. This chapter took me around a month to write, simply because I got so sidetracked in other things, and when I tried to write, I ended up getting stuck with writer's block. Anyways, I finished the story mostly in one day. I recently hurt my foot really badly, and so I have a cast and crutches for a week, so what better to do when I have to lay in bed all day! (I got my injury just hours after getting out of school for summer! My famous last words were, "Hey! Watch me do this flip!".)

Anywho, thanks for all the support I've gotten on this story. I really hope you've liked this chapter and I'll try to update much more often now that summer has arrived. Thanks for reading, #pray4trentonsfoot (if I see one post on Instagram with this I will go ballistic), and have a great summer everyone! Don't be stupid like I am!

I'll update as soon as possible! Bye!

Trenton


End file.
